


Rings

by yourChibbiko



Series: Teacher Au [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Ashe/Dedue rights!, But they are getting married, M/M, Sylvain is a string puller, Teacher au!, The blue lions staff is dumb, main relationship is ashe/dedue, matchmaking!, maybe not in a great way!, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourChibbiko/pseuds/yourChibbiko
Summary: Sylvain really wants for Dedue and Ashe to seal the deal; When he gets the rest of the Blue Lions staff on the operation, can he make it happen? Or will it end like his own love life?
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, implied
Series: Teacher Au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530992
Comments: 23
Kudos: 47





	1. Public information

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my teacher Au! I don't know if other people have made some (I'm sure they have) but to my knowledge this is the only one where everyone is a teacher/on staff. In Garreg Mach Highschool, the teachers are all separated by houses to make communication easier. They also all elect a representative, to speak for their division whenever needed. If you want to know more about this AU you can check out my other fics! 
> 
> NOTE: this is about Ashe/Dedue, and I will include more scenes of them, but a lot of chapter two is about sylvix and dimiclaude advancement! It kinda turns into an odd mix of a bunch of ships! Dedue and Ashe are meant to be the central ship, and they will be, but i needed a minute to develop all the others! 
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy!

When Ashe saw the new handsome cooking teacher carrying seven boxes alone, he couldn’t keep himself from offering help. 

“Well hello there Dedue! Can I help you with these boxes?” Dedue only grunted in response. 

“Are you sure? I’m not busy right now, I’d love to help!” Dedue stopped walking, and Ashe halted. 

“You can take the one on the top.” Dedue said. Ashe hesitantly took it, and when he tried to take another, Dedue stopped him.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got the rest.” The boxes weren’t light by any means- either Dedue really pumped iron as much as Ashe thought he did, or he didn’t want Ashe to help. Perhaps a mix of both. Nevertheless, Ashe walked side-by-side to Dedue through the halls. Ashe considered saying something- a joke, or maybe asking what was in these boxes. But he stopped himself, wary that Dedue would freeze up. Finally they both stopped at the cooking room. Mercedes and Annette were standing outside the door, pleased as ever.

“Oh, hi Ashe! Thank you for helping Dedue with these boxes! Me and Mercie were busy going over her lesson plans!” Annette said. Annette worked as the student council advisor, but she spent most of her time in the cooking room with Mercedes. 

“Oh, it’s no big deal. Dedue, where can I put this?” Dedue nodded towards a counter near the back. Ashe happily placed his box on the counter and looked back at Dedue. After Dedue placed all of his boxes on the floor, he said,

“Thank you for helping me.”

“It’s not a problem! Call me up whenever you need help with boxes again, Dedue. Speaking of, would you like to get coffee sometime?” Dedue looked startled. Ashe was an unwavering source of positivity since Dedue had first seen him, one week ago at the first staff meeting of the year. Even now, Ashe looked like he was positive Dedue would say yes to his invitation.

“Yes.” Dedue felt his heart throb as he looked at Ashe smiling, but he didn’t know what is was. Maybe he hadn’t drank enough water today. As Ashe chirped on about coffee plans and to what shop they should go to, Dedue nodded his head every once and awhile. When the plans were settled, Ashe and Dedue exchanged phone numbers, and then Ashe walked off. As Ashe walked away, Dedue stood. And stood. And stood. Dedue suddenly felt the world come into focus again. He has a date. Oh. 

Three years since Dedue and Ashe’s first date, they’re still together. Dedue and Ashe were the first couple on staff, and now they are only one of four, and considering the blooming relationships still taking place, they will be one of many very soon. But there was one problem; Neither knew how to propose. They had had several talks on the subject, in varying places. In the kitchen, at school, late at night while wrapped in eachothers arms- but Ashe was waiting for Dedue, and Dedue was waiting for Ashe. This is how Sylvain brought up the topic to the Blue Lions staff. 

“So?It’s not like we can do anything about it.” Ingrid said, placing her chopsticks to the side of her bowl. The teachers had gone for after school ramen a few blocks down, and everyone but Ashe and Dedue were there. 

“But we could, Ingrid. They just need a little… y’know, push! And it’ll be fine!” Felix shook his head.

“We don’t need to intrude on their business. It seems like a waste of time with the choir holiday show coming up, anyway.” 

“C’mon! They just need a little help! It’s for Ashe and Dedue, guys.” Annette said. Mercedes nodded, before grasping her girlfriend’s hand. Annette smiled brightly. 

“Dimitri?” Sylvain pleaded at the man with his eyes. Dimitri chuckled softly and then averted his eyes. 

“Sylvain, I don’t think we should meddle in their personal affairs-” Felix laughed.

“See! Even the boar thinks we shouldn’t bother.” 

“As I was going to say, I don’t think we should meddle, but as Annette said, this is Ashe and Dedue. We should just… give them ideas.” Sylvain pumps his fist in the air, while Ingrid looks worried, and Felix, as usual, is pissed off.

“Perfect! So tomorrow, how about we test them both a little bit. Just a little. Dimitri, can you do Dedue? And Mercedes and Annette can do Ashe, right?” Everyone nodded in agreement. Felix said,

“Why aren’t you in on your own plan, Sylvain?” Sylvain laughed, then said,

“Oh, just you wait until later… That's when I’ll need you and Ingrid too.” Ingrid furrowed her brow.

“I never said I’d help you with this.” Just when Sylvain was about to say something, Annette took over.

“C’mon, for Ashe and Dedue, right guys!” Annette raised her glass for a toast. Everyone else brought up their glasses and said a big, ‘To Ashe and Dedue!’ Ingrid and Felix rolled their eyes, but still joined in. Maybe this will work, thought Sylvain, just maybe.

Ashe had just finished lunch with Dedue when Mercedes and Annette waved him over. 

“Hello Ashe.” Ashe smiled easily, and then said, 

“Hello Mercedes, Annette. How are both of you?” Annette perked up. 

“Oh! Our relationship is going just great, Ashe! Speaking of, the Blue Lions house think you shou-” Annette abruptly cut off, and by the looks of it, it was Mercede’s foot pressing down on Annie’s. Ashe looked at them both with heavy confusion.  
“What does the house think I should do? Should I plan a meeting with Dimitri?” 

“No!” They both yelled in sync. Mercedes took a moment to collect herself, and then said, 

“Pay that no mind. What the house was saying is that… we should all go shopping. This weekend.” Ashe’s smile returned, but he still seemed confused. Annette stood, looking as if she was trying to stay as silent as possible.

“For the winter ball? Dedue and I needed to get our suits anyways, so this sounds great! Is everyone else going?” Mercedes already knows that Ingrid and Felix are going to kill her, but… 

“Yes. Annie and are already carpooling Ingrid, so you could join us if you want.” Ashe shook his head.

“Dedue and I have… odd habits in cars. But of course, we’ll meet you there! Oh! I’m so sorry, I have to run, I have fifth period to get to. English isn’t going to teach itself. Text me and Dedue later!” Ashe yelled behind himself while running to his next period. Mercedes and Annette had to get going too; They also have to let everyone else know the outing they just planned. Oh Seiros. 

At another day of afterschool ramen, Mercedes had just told everyone what happened with Ashe,

“What did you do!” yelled Felix, only to be hit over the head by Ingrid.

“I planned an outing to the mall this Saturday. With mandatory attendance. I am sorry everyone, but this is what happened. I didn’t want to blow our cover.” Sylvain, having been silent since the beginning of lunch, starts to laugh. 

“This is it! Mercedes, you’re a genius!” Everyone looked at Sylvain like he was crazy. 

“What about what Mercedes did is a ‘genius’ move?” Felix asked, an edge to his voice. Mercedes frowned, gripping her hands under the table. Annette saw it and grabbed Mercedes’s hand to give it a squeeze. 

“Well we do need to get our suits! But also! We can take Dedue or Ashe to a ring shop!” Dimitri gave a small hum, saying, 

“I will talk with Dedue tomorrow, and then on Friday we can decide who to take to the jewelry store. We must also have a good alibi. Any suggestions?” 

“I could get Annie a gift? Or Ingrid, your birthday is coming up, maybe we could get you a little something?” Ingrid shakes her head with a smile. 

“You don’t have to get me anything for my birthday, Mercedes, just maybe some sweet buns?” Mercedes laughed, and then everybody started laughing. Once they quieted, Sylvain spoke again. 

“Dimitri, you’ve meant to buy a gift for someone for a while now right?” Dimitri ears went a little red as he said, 

“Sylvain, not right now.” 

“They have their ears pierced, right? Or maybe a necklace?” Dimitri seemed to consider it, until he looked Sylvain right in the eyes and said, 

“I think you have been meaning to say something that you have meant to say for many years now, Sylvain, how about with a gift?” As Dimitri and Sylvain sat the tension only grew. Felix rolled his eyes and thought, wow, another girl? Ingrid, Mercedes, and Annette sat around this very tense table with childlike confusion. 

“Hey guys! Can I offer you the-” The waiter came up, saw the state of the table, and then turned around again. Mercedes, now embarrassed by her very difficult friends, cleared her throat, loud and clear. 

“I will buy something for my brother. Emile has been wanting a new ring lately, I’m sure he would enjoy it.” With everyone in agreement, they asked for the bill and went on their merry way. Now if only Dimitri could talk to Dedue…


	2. Personal affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan begins to truly take shape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, I would like to thank every single commenter on my last chapter. I was fully prepared to leave this to rot on here. But all of you have sparked interest in me again and the want to finish this work, and make it the best it can be!  
> Note:This work actually feels a little detached from the AU, but I do keep it in mind and all my other works have a lot more to do with the teacher aspect. Do enjoy!

“Dedue! May I speak to you for a moment.” Dedue paused, turned and nodded his head. Dimitri lead them both into his empty classroom. “I hope Ashe has already mentioned the outing planned for Saturday?” Dedue nodded his head, 

“Indeed. We don’t have very much time to spend in groups these days, he was excited to meet with everyone.” Dimitri nodded his head. Although Dimitri was sweating from every part of his body and had to will himself to not scream from the pressure, he said, 

“Now Ashe and you, you my two friends, spend a lot of time together.” Dimitri’s panic only continued when Dedue started to laugh. 

“Dimitri, I do not mean to make fun of you, but I believe somebody did tell you we are in a committed relationship, right?” Dimitri’s laughs came out shallow as his panicking only got worse. Surely he was going to pass out from lack of oxygen soon. Until he heard three knocks at his door. Claude von Riegan. 

“Hey your princeliness, open the door, would ya’?” 

“Give me a moment, Claude.” Dedue looked at the door, with his eyebrows furrowed. He turned to Dimitri and said in a quiet voice, 

“Would you like me to go?” Just as Dimitri was about to protest, Dedue’s lips quirked up the slightest bit. He then opened the door, and walked right out. Claude came in seconds later. 

“I think that's the happiest I’ve ever seen him.” Dimitri couldn’t help it. He let out a low groan, his head right against the wall. Claude tilted his head, trying to see Dimitri’s face. 

“Dima? Did I say something wrong?” Dimitri shook his head side to side, while it was still pressed into the wall. 

“Do you want to tell me what's making you upset?” Claude asked. He was expecting a no; but he got a nod. Dimitri lifted his head off the wall, and then walked to his desk. Claude pulled up a child sized desk. He waited until Dimitri was ready. 

“The blue lions house is very… supportive of Dedue and Ashes relationship. But recently I fear it’s gone too far. Sylvain has gotten us all to help with… setting them up for marriage.” Dimitri immediately backtracked, “Now that I say those words, I realize that we have certainly made a mistake.” Claude nodded.

“But… what was the plan?” Dimitri sighed deeply. He relayed all the information to Claude; the ramen meetings, talking to Ashe and Dedue, and shopping on Saturday.

“Not a bad plan. But here’s your trump card: me.” Dimitri sputtered. 

“What are you inferring, Claude?” 

“Listen. After taking either of them to the ring store, get them alone. Possibly ask them to get something, or… to find someone. Right after they come back separate them again. There should be an A and D team, both made up only of their closest friends. These teams will confer with each party after every interaction, then-” Claude stopped, noticing that Dimitri had stopped listening long ago. “Dimitri..?” Dimitri apologized quickly and looked embarrassed. 

“Your ideas are great, Claude. But I’m starting to believe that this entire operation is incredibly invasive. I think Sylvain’s optimism got to me in the end. Dedue is my greatest friend, yet all I want to do is set him up?”

“You are right. But as Dedue’s greatest friend, you must want him to be happy. What would make him most happy?”

“Being with Ashe. I’m sure of it.” Dimitri stared straight into Claude’s eyes.

“All we need to do is give them ideas. If we stick solely to ideas, and not actions, I think this is perfectly defendable.” Dimitri could barely focus.

“Claude?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What would make you most happy?”

“Continuing to teach yearbook, being with you, owning seven mansions, and a yacht.” Dimitri shook his head and laughed.

“Greedy, aren’t you. All I wanted was you.” Claude and Dimitri shared a moment where they both looked at each other with dopey grins on their faces.

“Can I kiss you?” Claude asked. Dimitri nodded.

When Claude Von Riegan and Dimitri showed up hand in hand to the ramen shop on Friday, there was only Annette and Mercedes to greet them. Ingrid was... busy, Felix was Felix and, and Sylvain was... to put it simply, Sylvain was freaking out. 

“Hi Claude!” said Annette, blissfully unaware of Sylvain's break down.

“Annie! Hi Mercie!” Mercedes gave a small wave, before subtly pointing Annette towards Dimitri and Claude’s joined hands. Annette had half the mind to not say anything.

Felix had noticed Sylvain sulking and kicked his foot under the table. He mouthed,

“What?” All of a sudden, Sylvain got a call and excused himself. Felix thought it was oddly timed; until he got a text to meet him outside. Felix rushed outside and found Sylvain to the right of the shop, in an alley of all places.

“Hi, Fe.” 

“Don’t ‘Fe’ me. What’s wrong?” Felix rolled his eyes.

“So, uhm Felix. Did you see Claude and Sylvain?” 

“Uh yeah, I saw them. They were holding hands, idiot.” 

“So there's this funny thing. Dimitri and I kinda… have a pact. About how, if one of us confesses to our crush then it would go vice-versa, now we’ve had this since we were 14 or 16 so I never really thought we’d be here and that I’d actually have to do this so-”

“Is it Ingrid?” 

“God! No! Ew!” 

“Then just tell them. Also how in the hell have you had a crush on one person for like, ten years. And how does Dimitri and Claude play into this? Dimitri barely met Claude like last year-” 

“I love you, Felix.” Felix stopped. 

“Repeat that.”

“I love you, Felix. And I would repeat that a thousand time or five million times, or a billion times if it meant that-”

“What? What? What?” Felix repeated himself over and over again like a broken record.

“Felix…”

“No. Sylvain. Sylvain? No you don’t. You don’t love me. All I did was save you from that well one tim-”

“Felix please don’t do this. I love you. I love you, I’m sure of it.” 

“I’m not sure of it. I’ve known you my entire life, dammit! You don’t love me. You’ve dated hundreds of girls since I’ve known you. I am not another toy you can play with, Sylvain. I’m going to go and leave right now. Don’t pull me into one of your stupid games.” Felix stormed out of the alleyway before Sylvain could say another word. 

When Sylvain walked into the shop again, eyes red and puffed, with no Felix in sight, Dimitri knew he messed up. Claude had spent the last ten minutes updating everyone and fixing the plan; and although Dimitri had remembered the pact, he didn’t expect it to go… like this. Sylvain took a seat at the head of the table, and Dimitri lightly nudged his foot under the table. Sylvain looked over and smiled. Dimitri only became more concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama heightens! Will Felix show up tomorrow? Will Sylvain be okay? What will Dimitri do to help them? Why wasn't Ingrid at the ramen shop? Will the plan work? Find out all that and more in the next chapter! 
> 
> (At my current speed of writing, it'll be out by Tuesday at the latest!) 
> 
> Once again thank you all commenters and I hope you are all doubly excited to see an update to this fic! 
> 
> Please leave a comment, it makes me want to work harder!


	3. Private incidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Lion are in over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last chapter arrives! Currently, this work will have 4 chapters. I hope all of you kind commenters are well!! Dig in!   
> NOTE: I mention Mason and Brea in this chapter. Those are the names I picked for Ashe's siblings. I wish they had canon names!

When Dedue finally went to go pick up Ashe from his room afterschool on Friday, he caught a great moment. Ashe, sat at his desk, admiring a picture of them both on their first date. Ashe had requested a photo; but it was a horrible picture. Taken from the wrong angle, with dumb expressions and horrible lighting. But it still sat on both of their desks. Dedue gently knocked on the door, although it was open. Ashe looked up and his smile only grew wider, his eyes creasing and going soft. 

“Hi, honey.” Ashe said, putting down the photo and getting up from his chair. He walked into waiting arms and they stood, wrapped in each other's embrace. Dedue gently stepped away from Ashe. And then he got down.

“Ashe, I have loved you since you first helped me with those boxes all those years ago. Everyday I thank Seiros for making sure Annette and Mercedes were too busy to help me, but I think we would be here nonetheless. So, will you give me the honor of-” All of sudden Ashe scampered away to his desk. He rushed back, with a black box in his hand, identical to the one in Dedue’s. Ashe bent down on one knee and mirrored Dedue.

“Dedue, I have loved you since I saw you in the hallway with seven boxes. I love that we can work together, confide in eachother, and trust in each other. I love how you took in my siblings as your own and didn’t run at the first sight of kids. All in all, we have so many memories together, and I want to be able to just make more with you. I love you so much, and if you could give me the honor of your hand, I will make you the happiest a man could be.” Dedue smiled, truly smiled, and that's when the tears began to fall between the both of them. They both stood up, joining in an embrace.

“Will you marry me?” Dedue said. 

“Yes! Yes. Yes.” Ashe repeated yes until Dedue slipped the ring on his finger. Ashe and Dedue, ever present in the moment, missed Ingrid in the doorway, as she was about to ask Ashe for copies. 

The next day, Ashe and Dedue piled into their Mini Cooper, knowing well enough that Mason and Brea would be left with Caspar and Linhardt for the day. The thing they most hoped for was that no one ended up in the hospital. Ashe and Dedue were not planning to wear their rings, but when Brea explodes about how lovely they are, and when Mason asks, very politely, to see them on, how could they say no? Hopefully no one would ask. It would just be something for Ashe and Dedue. But with a group like the blue lions, no one could be sure. Halfway to the mall, their song came on. 

“Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend.” Ashe sang. Not only is Boyfriend, by Big Time Rush a great song, but when Ashe and Dedue met, Brea was in her boy band phase. Big Time Rush was blasting through the house 24/7. 

“Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?” Dedue sings, the verses, Ashe sings the pre-chorus, and they sing the chorus together. A call from Felix interrupts their singing. Dedue and Ashe share a glance, before deciding to answer it. 

“Hey, Felix!” Ashe says. There's a long, odd pause before Felix talks. 

“I have something to tell you.” 

“What's up?” 

“So the Blue Lions house has been meeting afterschool for around a week at the Ramen shop on Oak. And since the day you two were gone, Sylvain began an ‘operation’.” Dedue gets a call on his phone. Dedue picks it up. 

“It’s Ingrid?” He says, and Ashe tells him to accept.

“And the operation was pretty much to get you two married.” Felix finishes. Ashe pulls into the parking garage and swerves into the closest one he can. Ashe looks over to Dedue to find him wide-eyed at Ingrid’s call. 

“Thank you for telling me, Felix. I gotta go.” Ashe hung up the phone just as Dedue did. They sat in their car together and let Big Time Rush play in the background.   
“Y’know, it's sweet. Also incredibly invasive.” Ashe murmured. Dedue grunted.

“What should we do?” 

“Call in sick and spend the rest of the day alone?” Dedue smiled. Ashe backed up and sped away. 

“Where are they!” Sylvain said. He was referring to half the group. Ingrid called in sick, Felix texted Dimitri he’d be late, and Dedue and Ashe are nowhere in sight.  
Dimitri had tried to comfort Sylvain, but it wasn’t working. When Dimitri walked back to his doting boyfriend, Sylvain couldn’t bear to watch. All of this work for no one to show up? For his childhood friend to reject him off the bat? For him to be surrounded by happy, cute couples! 

All of a sudden, Felix’s car pulls up. And then Sylvain’s phone rings. 

“Get in.” Felix’s voice rings into Sylvain’s ears for only a moment before he jumps into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will Felix say? What will Dimitri, Claude, Annette, and Mercedes do in the mall? Where is Ingrid? And will Ashe and Dedue ever really talk to the team? Find out all this and more in the last chapter to Rings!   
> At my speed of writing, it will be ready on Tuesday, March 10th!   
> Thank you, yet again!


	4. Publicized event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wrap up to Rings is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets go gamers! I am so thankful to everyone who left comments! YOU are my backbone, and what kept this work alive. This chapter is dedicated to you!

The car is silent. Felix hasn’t said a word, so neither will Sylvain. But when Felix drives right into the Home Depot parking lot, he has to ask why. After he does, Felix opens his middle console. He pulls out a bead bracelet. Felix doesn’t make eye contact while talking, just stares out his window. 

“You made this for me a little after I helped you out of the well.” The bracelet reads, “Sylvain’s knight” in bright green letters, followed by blue accents. Felix suddenly grips it tightly. 

“I kept it for 15 years. And for those 15 years I loved you so deeply, Sylvain. I watched you flounce around with girls and guys, watched you break all of their hearts. But it never stopped.” 

“Fe.” Sylvain whispered. Felix all of a sudden turned, eyes clouded with tears that hadn’t fallen yet. 

“When you told me about this stupid, childish, dumb bet with Dimitri, I couldn’t believe you, Sylvain. That's how you decided to tell me you loved me? Like that? I felt like another one of your stupid playthings, Sylvain!” Felix’s tears overwhelmed his eyes, and finally, realising what he’s said turns his head away from Sylvain and looks out the window again. 

“It was really dumb. I won’t even try to defend it. I really messed up, Felix. But I really love you. I really, really, really, love you. And I don’t know what to say or do to make this better, but I want you to love me, and I want to love you, and I want us to love each other.” Felix shyly turned back to Sylvain.

“We’re not kids anymore, Sylvain. I- I just. I need time. Ok? I love you. I know I do. But I need time for us to be ok together again. To be friends.” Sylvain nodded. Felix nodded too. But tears still ran down their faces. 

Mercedes and Annette were having a lovely time shopping for dresses. The Winter ball was probably not going to be fun; chaperoning a bunch of sweaty, touchy teenagers during a dance night was never fun. But they would all be dressed nicely! When Mercedes came out in a thigh length navy dress and did a twirl, Annette nearly went crazy. 

“Mercie that looks so cute on you!” She ran up to Mercedes and gave her a kiss. 

“Oh! Annette you looked so darling in the dress you were wearing just now!” They giggled together and checked out relatively fast. 

However, in the store across the way, Dimitri was freaking out. Neither Felix nor Sylvain had texted him yet. No update, no anything. He wasn’t entitled to information. But he was a little entitled to information. He was the one who gave Felix the idea, anyway. Claude walked out in a suit to little applause.  
“Dima?” 

“Yes, Claude? Oh! You look dashing as ever.” Claude pouted, and sat next to Dimitri. 

“I know I’m stunning. You must avert your eyes- but what’s wrong?” 

“Ashe and Dedue left to be by themselves. Which is understandable. Felix and Sylvain left. Ingrid didn’t come. I feel as if this day has been ruined. Maybe in its essence it was never meant to be.” He sighed.

“Y’know, maybe it wasn’t meant to be, how you thought of it. But we can pull this together! We’ll buy our suits, and we’ll say goodbye to Annette and Mercedes, and we’ll do whatever you want. And we won’t think of anyone but each other for a little. Okay?” Dimitri nodded, and Claude dragged him to pay for some suits. 

Ashe hummed, paying the check while Dedue got the car. Lunch was great; but he still hadn’t addressed the group. Ashe’s phone rang; Dimitri. His pulse quickened. All his career he’d been told to not be afraid of Dimitri. And he wasn’t! Just very. Respectful. Dimitri was the first one to advocate for his and Dedues relationship, the first one to welcome him into teaching. He is a great leader and a great man. And that’s hard to deal with when you feel you’re just mediocre. Putting on a brave face, he answered. 

“Ashe! Thank you for answering.   
I do have to apologize for what I allowed the group to do, and for what I did. We were all much too invested in your personal affairs, and we stuck ourselves in places we did not belong, hurting both you and Dedue. I am eternally sorry.” Ashe smiles hesitantly. 

“Yeah. He and I went out for lunch, what happened to you all?”

“Yes. Sylvain and Felix had a matter to settle, and Mercedes and Annette went shopping and then home. Claude and I are still about.” Ashe softly sighs, and then notices the car coming up.

“Listen Dimitri. Dedue and I are very happy. We appreciate your concerns. He and I will see you all on Monday, so let’s talk then, okay?” They said their farewells and Ashe jumped into the car.

“Where do you want to go?” 

“Home.” And Dedue drove.

Later that night, Ashe and Dedue were sitting in bed when they got a knock at the door. They weren’t expecting company, but Mason and Brea reached the door before either of them could. On their porch, stood Felix, Sylvain, Dimitri, Claude, Annette, Mercedes, and Ingrid. All of the Blue Lions. And Claude. Ashe pulled Mason and Brea gently aware from the door and told them to go upstairs. He knew they would be in the doorway, listening in later, but that was up to them. Dedue pulled the door open wider and invited everyone in. As Ashe ran away to make tea and coffee, everyone piled in and sat at the dining room table. 

“Oh Dedue, we have much to talk about.” Dimitri said, taking a seat.

“I’m sure.” Dedue replied, helping Ashe with the tea. Once everyone sat down and hot drinks were distributed, they all sat in silence at the table.

“Ashe, as I said earlier, we are truly sorry to have treated your relationship as a fun activity. We all highly respect both of you and to treat you like that was horrible. And Dedue; I couldn’t have been more rude to you. I played you as a toy for my enjoyment. As my best friend, I should’ve never even considered this.” Dimitri started, and everyone nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, like Dimitri said, I was the one who started this. I know now it wasn’t my place to even suggest it. I am very sorry guys.” Sylvain said. 

“I should have never gone along with it.” Felix said. Ashe jumped in, 

“Thank you for telling me, Felix.” 

“And you too, Ingrid.” Dedue said. Ingrid didn’t make eye contact with anyone. It was clear she wasn’t happy about the situation at all.

“I am also sorry, Ashe. I violated your trust and used you for my own pleasure. I am also very sorry to Dedue.” Mercedes said. Annette nodded.

“We’re sorry. Ashe, Dedue, we know we messed up.” Annette said, tearing up a little.

“Honestly, everyone, we are thankful that you have apologized thoroughly. I just hope that we can all act like more… responsible adults in the future.” Ashe said. 

Dedue leaned into his ear and whispered something. Ashe whispered back. Everyone at the table looked straight at them. Suddenly, Ashe and Dedue flung out their hands in the middle of the table. 

“Rings?” Claude said. Annette immediately started squealing. 

“Oh, please, tell me everything! How did it happen? Who was there? These rings are so beautiful!” Ashe nodded. 

“We accidently proposed on the same day. Afterclass on Friday, Dedue came by, and I was ready. I had the ring in my desk, but he got on one knee first.” Everyone oohed and ahhed at the rings, and congratulated them on the marriage.

“Looks like you guys could get married without our help!” Ingrid and Felix both turned to hit Sylvain, but Ashe and Dedue laughed. 

“Lucky us.” Dedue said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Rings is done. Huh? You never figured out what happened to Ingrid?... Interesting. Maybe there are some more loose ends. 
> 
> In all seriousness, I hoped you guys enjoyed and feel at least halfway satisfied by this ending. I do plan on making some sort of other FE works. But also I do want to dip my toes into some other fandoms (Possibly- Promare, Bungo Stray Dogs, Bang Dream! Girls band party) I can't say anything for sure but I won't leave this account for dead.
> 
> Until another time,   
> Arora

**Author's Note:**

> I've written for Ferdie/Hubie, and even Annie/Mercie before in this AU, and I've had this fic on the backburner for like. 3 months. It isn't done, but if literally one person comments and asks for it I'll finish it. Just wanna get this off my plate lol.
> 
> Want another way to sustain me? - send me a ko-fi!: https://ko-fi.com/yourchibbiko  
> I'm also open for coms!


End file.
